


As You Sleep

by bigenderbabe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, M/M, Pining, author wrote this in an hour and didn't proofread, jeremys upset, michael sings, ok the boyfs don't get romantic but there's pining, vague song fic, why does something corporate inspire me to write fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: Michael continued singing, his hand staying tangled in Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy’s sniffling stopped and before either of them knew it, Jeremy was asleep in Michael’s arms.





	As You Sleep

Michael wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up sitting in the back of his truck with Jeremy in his lap, but he was there somehow. 

Jeremy had called Michael in a panic around 1 am, which wasn’t a new thing. Ever since Jerermy’s anxiety started to get bad in eighth grade, no matter what time he would call Michael to help him calm down. But tonight was different. 

Jeremy was having the worst anxiety attack of his life. He had been on edge all day but the longer he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling the more pressure he started to feel on his chest and the more his fingers twitched. He called Michael to talk him down but it was having little effect tonight. 

“I’m coming over,” Michael said as he pulled himself out of bed and struggled to throw on some sweatpants as he held the phone between his face and shoulder.

“Y-you d-don’t have too-o,” Jeremy hiccuped between heavy breaths.

“Miah, you obviously need help and this phone call isn't helping. I want to come over,” Michael grabbed his keys and tiptoed down the stairs, towards the garage.

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy’s voice sounded raw and tired, which set off a pang of hurt in Michael's chest.

Everytime he received a phone call like this he wished he could be there with his best friend, to hold him and make him feel better. Now, he finally had the balls to do it. 

Michael stated on the line with Jeremy for the entire duration of his five minute ride. Once he arrived he hung up and pulled out his spare key for the house. Mr. Heere had given him one in 7th grade as he spent so much time there he practically lived there. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. He ascended the stairs and hurried to Jeremy’s room, pushing the door open slowly so he wouldn’t startle the other boy.

Michael wasn’t prepared for the scene before him. Jeremy’s face was red and blotchy with glistening with tears. The blankets on his bed were bunched up and pushed down to base. Jeremy avoided eye contact with his friend and he scratched obsessively at his wrists.

Michael sat down gingerly on the other boys bed before speaking. “Jere,” he said, gingerly, “can I touch you?” 

Jeremy nodded and Michael took ahold of his hands, holding them back from their previously fidgety state. He held them lightly, so Jeremy could pull them back if he wanted, and ran his thumbs over the tops of his hands. 

Jeremy’s breath slowed slightly with the constant but calm pace of Michael’s fingers rubbing soothing patterns in his hands. He swallowed hard and kept his gaze locked on his knees. 

“Jere,” Michael spoke again, in the same soft tone, “please look at me,”

Jeremy’s breath quickened again and his whole body shook. 

“No no no no no no no n—,” the string of speak tumbled from his lips as he vigorously shook his head. He didn’t want Michael to see him like this. He’d see how pathetic Jeremy truly was and he would laugh and—

Suddenly Jeremy felt trapped. The walls of his room were suffocating him, his clothes felt too tight and he need to _get out._

“I-I I need to get out,” Jeremy hyperventilated as his he rubbed his legs together in a restless manner. 

Michael nodded. “Do you want to go to that park and just sit for awhile?” his voice brought Jeremy out of his panic once again. Jeremy only nodded and took a deep breath. 

“I have an idea,” Michael smiled softly before letting go of Jeremy’s hands, “wait right here,”

He walked out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with his arms full of pillows and blankets. 

He jerked his head towards the door to indicate for Jeremy to follow him. He hastily pulled on a pair of slippers and grabbed a sweatshirt from the back of his desk chair. The pair slunk down the stairs as quiet as possible, well as quiet as you can be when you can barely see over the mountain of linen in your arms or when you're balls deep in an anxiety attack.

Michael loaded the blankets into the back of the car before making sure Jeremy was situated and driving off in the direction of the park. The drive was only a short while but the loss of contact between him and Jeremy left a hollow feeling in his chest. Without thinking, Michael reached across the console and intertwined his fingers with his best friend’s. 

Michael’s beat up truck pulled in the open stretch of grass and he had to let go of his favorite person’s hand all too soon. He shot Jeremy a soft smile before slipping out of the car and loading the bed of his truck with the miscellaneous linens he brought with him.

It was no secret that Michael had a giant gay crush on Jeremy, he's had one since the 7th grade and it's gotten progressively worse over the years. But sadly, Jeremy wouldn't return his feelings. He was lusting after Christine Canigula, after all. Michael didn’t blame him though, Christine was amazing. He was a talented singer and actress and was amazingly smart, coupled with the fact she was beautiful. She was everything Michael wasn’t, he couldn't hate her no matter how hard he tried. 

Once the bed was full with blankets, Michael opened Jeremy’s door and helped him out. The latter of the two was shaking still and tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Michael helped Jeremy into the bed of the truck and draped a blanket over his shoulders. He pulled one around himself before turning to his companion. 

“Miah?” Michael said quietly, trying to grasp Jeremy’s attention. Jeremy shot a look in his direction but didn’t look at him. “Can I hug you?” 

Jeremy gave a short nod and was soon engulfed in the warm embrace of his best friend's arms. He’s not exactly sure what brought it on but Jeremy began sobbing once his head made contact with Michael’s chest. Michael ran a hand through his hair and whispered quiet words to the boy in arms to try and talk him down, which had little effect.

Jeremy’s breath was coming out in short bursts again and Michael knew he had to try something different. 

“Jerebear?” Michael looked down at the boy sobbing in his arms and felt a word mumbled against his chest, “Do you want me to sing to you?”

Michael had no idea what possessed him to ask. He doesn't have a good voice at all and why would Jeremy even want to listen to him sing?

The air went stilled as he felt a short nod against his chest, which meant Jeremy wanted Michael to sing to him. Suddenly his mind went blank of every lullaby worthy song he's ever heard. The first thing that popped into his head was a song by an old pop punk band, which kind of fit the moment.

“Close your eyes, and I will be swimming, Lullabies fill your room, and I will be singing, singing to only you. Don’t forget I'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red,” Michael sang softly, rhythmically petting Jeremy’s hair.

He could feel Jeremy’s breathing slow with every word, his hands grappled at the back of Michael’s signature hoodie. 

“But as you sleep and no one is listening I will lift you off of your feet, I’ll keep you from sinking. Don't you wake up yet ‘cause soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me,” By the time Michael had finished the chorus, Jeremy had stopped shaking. 

Michael continued singing, his hand staying tangled in Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy’s sniffling stopped and before either of them knew it, Jeremy was asleep in Michael’s arms.

“But you won’t be leaving me,” Michael finished and waited for Jeremy to say something, make a stupid remark or just acknowledge him.

The air hung with silence for a few minutes before Michael realized Jeremy was asleep on him. Michael chuckled quietly before slowly shifting his body so he could lean against the back of his car. Jeremy ended up between Michael’s legs with his body pressed up against his best friend's chest. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Michael asked, looking at the boy in his arms. He hesitated for a moment before kissing the top of his head. He leaned his head back against the car before sighing and pulling Jeremy a bit closer. 

“Good night, Jeremy. I love you,” Michael whispered into the night before closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> wow second post in a day!!  
> —I've never written anything for bmc and/or boyf riends before so i hope this is in character  
> —anyway i wrote this in like an hour and a half bc why not. once again, based off of a something corporate song that i've been obsessed with for like 2 days called "as you sleep". 'tis a bop
> 
> follow me on tumblr @anniestelescope and talk to me about michael mell and/or george salazar


End file.
